


You Are My Sister

by IAmStoryteller



Series: DC and Marvel Retellings/Continuations Dump [3]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a new dynamic duo people, this is my new thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the epic legacy of Batman and Robin:  Helena Kyle-Wayne learns that Selina and Bruce are not her parents; she runs away from Damian, who searches for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So, this Helena thought she was the daughter of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. However, she was placed in a very good orphanage/group home until she was twelve and then Selina picked her up and dropped her with Damian, Batman.
> 
> She is not either Selina's child only nor Bruce's child only.
> 
> I haven't decided who her parents should be yet.

Helena stared at the results on the computer. She felt sick. It was like everything was taken from her, in one moment. Her DNA was not a match to either Selina Kyle or Bruce Wayne. Her whole life, all fourteen years, she knew who she was—she was Catwoman’s daughter, she was Batman’s daughter, and she was the sister of Robins and Batgirls. Damian was also staring at the screen, his handsome face unreadable. Two years of living with Damian, believing him to be her half-brother, and all of it meant nothing.

Damian would fire her from being Robin. She would be sent away. Helena turned away from the computer.

“Helena,” started Damian, awkwardly. He was always an awkward person. He was a great Batman and a good leader of heroes. He was even a good mentor/teacher, but getting him to just talk like a normal person, not about villains or heroes or enemies or whatever, was a feat itself. The only thing he talked about was history and books and that was about it. Forget about feeling-talks or anything. 

“Just leave me alone,” and she surprised herself by her voice not-cracking like she was going to burst into tears. She stormed out of the operations center of the Hall of Justice. She went to her room and put on civilian clothing. Helena knew that Damian would literally leave her alone. She placed the Robin suit on the bed. She remembered that she had been so proud the day that Damian handed a version of Stephanie Brown’s old Robin costume. Helena grabbed the bag of stuff that she always kept with her, the stuff that she had at the orphanage that was all hers, that Damian did not buy her.

She was not some charity case.

She walked out of the room and walked down the Hall and out the door she went, not even looking back.

-`-`-`

Damian wondered why Selina and Father would keep such a secret. The girl must have been special for Father and Selina to make sure that she was well-looked after, he ran her DNA again this time through the AFIS system. Perhaps he would learn why. He knew he should go talk to Helena. He saw the heartbroken look on her face.

She was sure of her family, until that point and then everything was taken from her. 

He sighed. Damian knew that sometimes he was not equipped to handle the emotions of most people, especially a young teenage girl, who was so much like him when that age. Richard would had handled it better. Cassandra and Stephanie were no help in the matters. He couldn’t even try asking Carrie or Harper, because they were burst out giggling at him. Bette gave vague hints, but she was always super-busy.

Sighing again, he walked out the operations center and went Helena’s room. He knocked on the door. When he did not get an answer, he cursed angrily. “Helena, I am coming inside.” He opened the door, since it was not locked and he saw it, laying on the bed. The Robin suit. “Oh, damn it, girl.”

He took out his phone and activated the GPS tracking system. She would have her phone with her, no kid went anywhere without a phone. He grabbed his sweater and went outside. It was nearly nightfall and a fourteen year old girl on the streets of Gotham was not a good thing. He knew that he had to find her fast before she got into trouble.

Damian found her phone in a trash can near a convenience store. He went inside and walked up to the cashier. “Have you seen this girl?” The man behind the counter blinked.

“Bought some junk food and water, not even ten minutes ago,” he said, shrugging. “Your kid ran away, huh? My daughter did that once, gave me gray hair.” Damian scowled. “She went east, toward Gotham Central Park.” Helena knew that was where the homeless slept at night. He was so angry with her. How dare she run away from him? Hadn’t he been a good caretaker? Damian tried and yes, he was aware that he messed up a lot with her.

He rushed up the street, no one stopping him—he was a furious-looking behemoth on a mission. Damian found her sitting on a park bench, knees to her chest and all his angry evaporated. He was only he relieved that she hadn’t gotten far and that she was safe. He immediately picked her up and actually hugged the shocked Helena. “Girl, I swear to all that is Good in the world, if you ever run away on me again, once I find you, I will lock you in your room until you’re thirty and you can’t stop me.”

“But…I’m not your sister.” He started walking back out of the park.

“Helena, my whole family is full of people that were never blood-related. Richard, Jason, Timothy, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, Carrie, Harper, Charlie, Nell, Colin, Selina, Alfred, Bette, Kate, Father…we were all family. You are my sister, be it by blood or not. And you are my partner, kid.”

Helena placed her head on his shoulder. “So I can still be Robin.”

“Of course, but you’re grounded for two weeks for this little stunt.” Damian was serious. Helena nodded. It would be only time that she would accept a punishment from him without complaining. His phone buzzed. The DNA results were in on the fate of her parents. He told her exactly that. Helena, content in his arms, took his phone and deleted the message.

“I don’t need to know right now.”

Damian did not know why but it made him kind of happy.


End file.
